paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Vampire
Present day Halloween special AN: This story intertwines with '''Pup Pup Fright Night so you will see similarities between the two stories. Me and Tundrathesnowpup have both agreed for this to happen so I dont want comments saying that I stole anything because I didn't.' Summary Smoky and Kailey are excited to go trick-or-treating for the first time ever, but after watching Dracula, they are sure that Ryder is a vampire. Is Ryder really a vampire? Or is it the pups' imagination getting the better of them? Characters in Story Major characters: * Smoky * Kailey * Ryder * Rocky Minor Characters: * Tundra * Skye * Chase * Katie * Mayor Goodway * Chickaleta Story It was a dark cloudy October evening in Adventure Bay. Rocky was about to put on a movie when Smoky and Kailey entered the room. Smoky: What are you watching? Rocky: I'm putting on Dracula! It's my favorite monster movie! Kailey: Can we watch? Rocky: Sorry but you pups are too little. Don't want to give you nightmares the day before Halloween! Smoky: We won't get scared! (trying to act tough in front of Kailey) Kailey: (giggles) Rocky: Okay! but don't come crying to my pup-house in the middle of the night scared! Smoky: We can handle it! Rocky puts in the movie. Smoky and Kailey sat next to each other sharing a bowl of popcorn. '''Two Hours Later:' Rocky was really enjoying the movie while the two younger pups were scared out of their minds. Rocky: How did you like it? Smoky: We.....liked it! hehe Kailey: Yeah....it wasnt so bad! Ryder: Hi pups! Smoky and Kailey: AHHHHHHHH! Ryder: Woah...It's just me! Smoky and Kailey: Oh hehe! (blushing in embarrassment) Just then, Tundra and Skye came down the elevator with their costumes. Rocky ran over to greet them. Meanwhile the younger pups were discussing the movie. Kailey: Hey Smoky, are vampires real? (still trembling from the movie) Smoky: I.....I'm not sure! Kailey: If they are real, will you protect me? Smoky: (taken off guard by this question) Y....yeah I'll protect you! (still scared out of his mind about facing a vampire) Just then, Rocky called over to them to see how they are doing. Rocky: You're okay, right guys? Smoky and Kailey could only manage to nod signalling they were fine. Rocky reassured Tundra that the two pups were fine then he said: Rocky: Now who else wants to get a costume? Smoky jumped up having completely forgot to get a costume ready. Smoky: Oh! Yeah! We need costumes, C'mon Kailey, let's go! They follow Rocky out to his recycling truck as they decide on what costumes to wear. Kailey: I want to be a mama duck! Rocky: Well, luckily for you, I have a duck costume right here!! And I also have this wooden duck pulley that you can tie to your tail to make it look like baby ducks are following you! And you Smoky, what do you want to be? Smoky: (wagging his tail in excitement) A ghost!!! Boo! hahaha! Rocky: I got the perfect thing for you! (he cuts two eyeholes in a bedsheet and throws the sheet on Smoky) Smoky: Cool!!!! Rocky: Awwww you two look so cute! (Smoky and Kailey both blush) Anyways, I got to get my costume ready for tomorrow night. I'm going as a knight! Smoky: See you later bro! Smoky and Kailey walk into the Lookout and see Ryder trying on the costume he bought unaware that it was just a costume. Kailey: Hey Smoky, does Ryder look like Dracula? (starts getting scared) Smoky: Y...yeah! Ryder: (comes out with his costume on and spots the pups) I Vant to suck your blood!! Both pups: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (they run away) Ryder: Those pups seem awfully jumpy today! (goes up the elevator) Outside by the tree: Kailey: (pants heavily) Did ....he just say that....he wants to suck our blood? Smoky: I think so.......that means......Ryder is a vampire!!!!!! Kailey: What should we do? Smoky: First, we need to be sure he's a vampire, then, we keep an eye on him so he doesn't bite anyone! Kailey: How are we going to keep an eye on him tomorrow night and still trick-or-treat? Smoky: We can try to do both! While we follow him, we will visit all the houses he goes to! Plus we got to make sure he didn't bite anyone! Kailey: Okay! I can't wait for tomorrow night! Our first Halloween together! Smoky: It will be awesome!!!......minus following around Vampire Ryder around. Kailey: C'mon Smoky! The Halloween special of Apollo the Super Pup is on! Smoky: (tail wagging fast) Race ya there! Kailey: Your on! Both pups race to the Lookout. The next day on the bottom floor of the Lookout: Kailey (dressed in her mama duck costume): Where is Smoky? We agreed to meet here five minutes ago! Smoky, who was wearing his bedsheet ghost costume, sneaks up behind her. Smoky: BOO!!!! Kailey: AHHHH!!! (jumps three feet in the air and looks at Smoky) Oh.....It's only you! haha I guess you got me! Smoky: Sure did! Kailey: Lets go upstairs and show everypup our costumes! Smoky: Okay! (runs to the elevator) The pups ride the elevator up to where the other pups are gathered. Chase: Where's the apprentices? Tundra: Icee and Andrew told me they were going to Mr. Porter's first to check out the party. Kailey: And we're right here! (she said as she and Smoky stepped out of the elevator) Rocky: (chuckling) Nice costume, bro! Glad we found that sheet in my truck. Smoky: (laughing) Yeah! It fits pretty great! Just then, Ryder came into the room dressed as Dracula. When Smoky and Kailey saw him, they froze in fear. Ryder: Alright pups! I'm gonna go trick-or-treating with Katie for a while- i think you pups are old enough to walk around by yourselves in town. I'll meet you back at Mr. Porter's at 9 o'clock, okay? Not wanting to make Ryder suspicious, Smoky and Kailey joined in with the other pups in their response. The pups: Yes Ryder! We'll meet you back at Mr. Porter's once we got all our treats! All the pups rush to the elevator and descend it. Smoky: (to Rocky) Hey bro! Me and Kailey are going to head out now! We will meet you at the Halloween party later! Rocky: Okay! Have fun you two! The pups run out of the Lookout and immediately look for Ryder. They spot him walking across the bridge towards Katie's. Kailey: Remember the plan? Smoky: Yup! Got it all up in here! (taps himself on the head) Kailey: Okay, let's go! Remember though, he can't spot us! Smoky: This cop-pup is not runner up! The pups catch up to Ryder just as he reaches Katie's. Ryder: Hi Katie! I vant to suck your blood! Katie: Ooo nice vampire costume Ryder! Come in! I need your help with something! Ryder: Okay! Kailey: We should keep an eye on Ryder while he's inside! Smoky: How? They will see us if we come in the front door! Kailey: What about the window? Smoky: Too high! Kailey: Maybe if you climb on my back, you can peak in the window and see what's going on! Smoky: Sounds like a plan! Smoky climbs up on Kailey's back and peer in the window as Katie and Ryder were talking. Ryder: So what did you need help with? Katie: I need you to try out this fruit punch I made for the party! Ryder: Sure! Katie gives him a glass and because he forgot about his plastic vampire teeth, some of the punch spilled down his chin and shirt. Katie: (laughs) Here! I'll help you! (starts dabbing at his shirt with a napkin) Outside: Kailey: Smoky, do you see anything? Smoky: No....not yet! And stop moving, I almost fell! Kailey: Sorry! Smoky peers in the window as Ryder turns around with red punch showing clearly on his face. Smoky: Ahhh! Ryder drank Katie's blood! Kailey: What? (they fall over) Smoky: He's already claimed his first victim! Both pups shook in fear as Ryder left Katie's. Ryder: (out of the pups' hearing range) I guess I'll see you at the party then. Katie: Sorry I couldn't come trick-or-treating! Cali made a mess right before bath-time. Ryder: It's okay! See you later! Katie: Bye! Ryder continues on his way stopping at house after house followed by the pups. Smoky: At least we are getting candy while following Ryder! Kailey: Well we couldn't miss out on Halloween just because Ryder is a vampire! Just then, a frightened Tundra runs past them. Smoky: What's up with her? Kailey: No idea! Smoky: Lets go up to this house while Ryder is talking to someone! Kailey: Okay! They walk up to a house and knocked on the door with their paws. Woman: Awwww! How cute! A ghost and a mama duck! I have your treats! Do you have the tricks? Smoky gets up on his hind legs and tries walking on them. He manages to walk a few steps before falling back on his front paws. The woman put a treat in his bucket. Smoky: Thank you! (smiles and wags his tail) Woman: You're welcome! It was now Kailey's turn. For her trick, she shakes hands with the woman. She puts a treat in Kailey's bucket. Kailey: Thanks! Woman: You're welcome! Happy Halloween! Smoky and Kailey: Happy Halloween! Both pups walk down the driveway out near where Ryder was standing, but not within hearing range. Kailey: I love trick-or-treating! (wags her tail in excitement) Smoky: Me too! My favorite part is doing tricks! Kailey: My favorite part is getting treats! Smoky: I can't wait to eat them! Kailey: (notices Ryder walking away) C'mon Smoky! He's moving again! Smoky: Coming! An hour into trick-or-treating: Smoky: Wow! My pumpkin bucket is almost full! Kailey: So is mine! (tail wags happily) Smoky: At least Ryder hasn't bitten anyone else. Kailey: That means we are doing our jobs! We shall protect Adventure Bay from vampires and other monsters! Smoky: (a little scared) O.....Other monsters? Kailey: Yeah, you know, werewolves, zombies, walruses. Smoky: Walruses? You mean like Wally? Kailey: Yeah! I'm....I'm sorta afraid of him. (tail droops) Smoky: Don't worry! He's friendly! Kailey: I know, it's just that I....I just can't stop feeling afraid of him. Smoky: It's okay! (sees Ryder approach City Hall) Ryder is on the move again! He's heading to City Hall! Kailey: Lets follow him! The pups race up to City Hall just as Ryder enters. Smoky: Unlike Katie's, we can't look in through a window since we don't know what room they are in. Kailey: True.......I guess we will just wait for Ryder to come out. The pups go sit in the bushes near the door. Inside City Hall: Mayor Goodway: Thanks Ryder for dropping off Chickaleta's costume from Katie's! (she says from another room) Ryder: No problem! What are you going as for Halloween? Mayor Goodway: I'm going as a vampire! (comes out in a near identical costume as Ryder) Ryder: Uhh....Great costume! Mayor Goodway: Why does this happen every year? Last year, I dressed Chickaleta in the same costume as Cali and this year, I dressed up the same as you! Ryder: It's fine Mayor, I don't mind. Mayor Goodway: Thanks! We better head to the party! Come on Chickaleta! Chickaleta: Ba GERK! Mayor Goodway, Chickaleta, and Ryder walk out of City Hall and head towards the party. Smoky and Kailey sees Mayor Goodway's costume as she leaves City Hall. Kailey: Oh no! Ryder bit Mayor Goodway! Smoky: Yeah! Victim number two! Kailey: This is getting out of hand! Even when we are following him, he still manages to get victims! Smoky: We got to do something! How do you stop a vampire? (looks at Kailey) Kailey: Uhh.......I forget! Does it have something to do with steaks? Smoky: I think so....Although I don't know how meat kills a vampire. Kailey: There's plenty of meat at Mr. Porter's restaurant. Why don't we take care of him at the party? Smoky: Sure! Let's go! (he says with a courageous look on his face) The two pups run off towards Mr. Porter's. Mr. Porter was in the kitchen preparing food for the party that had begun in the other room. Mr. Porter: Hi pups, what can I do for you? Smoky: Can we borrow a few steaks? Mr. Porter: Why? Kailey: You wouldn't believe us if we told you. Mr. Porter: Okay? (looks at both pups curiously) Mr. Porter went into the freezer and brought out two pieces of steak. Mr. Porter: Here you go! Are you sure you don't want it cooked? Smoky: We're good! Both pups: Bye Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter: Bye pups! Smoky and Kailey ran out to the party with the steaks in their mouths. The older pups arrived at the party just as Smoky and Kailey came barreling out of the kitchen and Ryder went to greet them. Ryder: Hey pups! Where have you bee- Ryder is hit with the frozen steaks. Smoky and Kailey: GO AWAY VAMPIRE! The steaks do nothing to Ryder but give him a small bruise. Kailey: (whispers to Smoky) Why didn't it work?? Ryder: (laughs and says) Because stakes kill vampires, not steaks! What is wrong with you pups tonight? Smoky: (puffing out his chest) You're a vampire, Ryder!! We saw you bite Katie and Mayor Goodway! We're trying to stop you from infecting more people! Ryder: Silly pups....I spilled punch on me and Katie was trying to clean it up...and Mayor Goodway changed from her clown costume to a Vampire. It's just a costume, see? They're glow-in-the-dark.....Do real vampires have glow-in-the-dark fangs? Smoky and Kailey: I...Guess not.. We're sorry Ryder... Ryder: That's okay pups! But no more scary movies for you. Riiiiight Rocky? Rocky: Hehe...Whoops... Smoky: Kailey! Lets go play some games! Kailey: Okay! (they run off to play some games) Smoky: I guess Ryder wasn't a vampire after all! Kailey: I guess not.....but what an adventure! Smoky: Yeah! This was fun! The pups end up having a fun night playing games, dancing, and eating a whole bunch of treats. At the end of the night, the pups ended up passing out on the lawn. Ryder picked each pup up and carried them home in Alex's wagon. The End... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Specials Category:Spooky Tails Category:Halloween Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories